Flood
by omgb
Summary: On John's birthday, America finds out about an alien invasion. Dave finds one of these and John, Jade, Dave, and Rose decide they're going to do everything they can to save them from scientific experiments, that will surely result in the deaths of these... trolls they call themselves. But when love starts to bloom, the trolls will become even harder to keep safe.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

John woke to the smell of baking downstairs. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes. Today was John's birthday, so Jade was making cakes downstairs to keep his dad's tradition alive. The smell was adding to the ever-present smell of freshly baked cake throughout the house. John felt a sharp pain in his chest, he missed his dad so much on days like this.

John sat up on his bed and sighed. His eyes flicked instinctively to the Little Monsters poster that he had gotten from his dad on his 13th birthday. He tried to forget about the memories that insisted on flooding his bain by going to check the computer. His pesterchum app was flashing. He figured it was probably Dave, and clicked it.

turntechGodhead [TG] began pestering ectoBiologist [EB]

TG: happy birthday john

EB: hey dave! thanks!

TG: are we still on for tonight?

EB: yeah! but hey i gotta go check on jade now! see you later :)

ectoBiologist [EB] ceased pestering turntechGodhead [TG]

John stood and hesitantly opened the door leading downstairs. He took the first step to decent and lets the memories flood. He imagines his sister isn't downstairs baking, that it's his late father. He takes his time shuffling down the stairs. He reached the bottom and took a deep breath. He realized it was time to snap back to reality.

Jade looked so cute with her dog eared jacket, wire rimmed glasses, and a cute pink apron. John suck up behind her and chuckled to himself. She was working on frosting a huge 3 tier cake, and there were 4 more on the cooling racks. She was the very reason he forced himself up in the morning.

"Happy Birthday John!" She said smiling while still frosting like a pro. He should have known she would know he was there. He was beaming. John took the chance to lean over and run his finger through the icing.

"John!" She said as she turned around and glared at him. He kept smiling as he licked the frosting off his finger. She just sighed and rolled her eyes as she turned back to fix the imperfection in the icing. She could never stay mad at John, especially not about something as silly as this! She slid the knife along the crease covering it with icing. John watched her mesmerized by her movements. She did it just like dad did. Dad. That stung. John let out a whimper. Jade turned to see what the matter was with her brother.

"Jade, I miss dad."

Jade dropped her knife in the bowl of frosting and gathered John into her arms. She wasn't taller than John, but right then it didn't matter. John always was Jade's protector. It pained her to see him like this. She had to fight away tears as she held him tight, trying to calm him down.

"Shhh, John it's okay. I promise, it's okay!" Jade said sweetly. He sobbed loudly, and his body convulsed. She rubbed his back, hoping to comfort her brother. She wished so badly he could just stop his crying.

"John i saw a Nicholas Cage marathon on the local two channel, would you like to watch it?" she asked softly. He nodded, and his convulsions slowed. "Okay, go wash up, and do what you need to do. I'll set it up. Alright?" he nodded again.

Jade sat on the couch. Con Air was on right now, but John wouldn't mind. What John needed right now was comfort. Bec, Jade's big white dog, came to her and nuzzled her knees. She instinctively went for behind his ears. His white tail was wagging furiously. John was making a ruckus in the kitchen, and Bec's ears perked up. He looked at Jade for some sort of approval, and her look seemed to satisfy. Bec sauntered off to find John, and Jade sunk into the couch.

John walked into the living room with a plate piled with cake, Jade was shocked.

"John, you hate cake!" He shrugged and and took a huge bite. They watched in silence for a while. Finally John put a protective arm around Jade. There. That was the John she knew. The movie stopped, and cut to "Breaking News" according to the flashing bar at the bottom of the screen. John and Jade shared a worried look. The woman on the television started speaking. She went on about an alien invasion.

John grabbed the remote and turned it up. Jade let out a squeak as a cat-looking alien flashed onto the screen. It looked so childish, not dangerous at all. It's blue-knit hat sat upon her hair and her head was tilted into a wide smile. It's... Her, John decided, black hair was styled very carefully. The news broadcaster started talking again.

"This is the cat alien specimen was in local police custody , but somehow she had escaped. The authorities say that when she is captured, they will not fail to scientifically test her." The report concluded. John slowly leaned over and turned off the television.

"What's the matter?" Jade asks him.

"It looked like a female human child." He said sadly. "Besides the cat ears and the grey skin. She could live down the street." Jade looked at him and nodded. The doorbell rang.

"Oh there's Dave!" Jade shouted as she jumped up a little too quickly. She walked past the counter on her way to the door, untied her little apron, and left it sitting there. John followed. She opened the door and Rose was already hugging Jade. As soon as John blinked, she was hugging him.

"Happy birthday Johnny boy! Brought wine! Dave's holding it." She said happily.

"She's drunk already. Wait until i tell you what she made me do on our way over. Oh, happy birthday bro." Dave said, not showing any emotion. He sat the wine bottle on the counter and hugged John for a short second before letting go. He then turned to Jade and they hugged for a really long time. John couldn't help thinking something was up between them, but blew it off. They would tell him if something was up, right?

Rose dragged John along, and he kept looking back at Dave and Jade trailing behind, half expecting them to be holding hands or something. They weren't. He was probably just paranoid. Rose stopped in front of her white Honda and pulled the door open. There sat... nothing.  
"Dave!" Rose shouted panicked. Dave was at her side as soon as she called.

"Shit! where the fuck is she!?" Dave said as he took off his glasses and revealed his red eyes.

"I'm right here..." Came a soft female voice from under the seat of the car. Out crawled the little alien from the news. Jade gasped and ran to hug the small little creature. She was no taller than 4'5. She seemed even less threatening than she did earlier.

"What's her name?" John asked Dave.

"Her name's Nepeta. She was outside playing with Jaspers, and I knew the cops would be looking for the trolls. Rose told me to bring her here. So I did." He said, sighing.

"Well.." John hesitated. "let's get her inside. Maybe then she can explain to us about the... aliens?"

"Trolls." Dave corrected.

**"Right. Trolls."**


	2. Chapter 2

Notes: Hey guys! i guess some people like this so thanks so much! i'm also working on adding in art work so look out for that! i fixed a few grammatical errors in chapter one so YAY and boo for bad editing x3 please don't judge me on that, i write most of this in school or late at night, so i'm usually don't double check well, and yeah. but i just fixed it. anyway if you have any questions you can pm me or whatever!

Chapter 2

Once they got inside, Jade went straight to the kitchen to get some tea. John sat Napeta down on the couch. He smiled at her and she smiled back so hard, she had to close her eyes. John laughed at her huge smile. Dave decided to start the questioning off easy.

"How many of trolls are with you, Nep?" he asked sweetly, his red eyes gleaming. She crinkled her nose and licked her hand... paw?

"There's 12 in total!" she said brightly

Dave nodded satisfied and slipped his glasses back on. John rolled his eyes. Dave was satisfied just knowing how many there were? Nepeta had resumed licking her paw as Jade walked in with 5 mugs of warm tea. She passed them around, and sat down suspiciously close to Dave. John was probably being paranoid again, he was sure of it. Jade smiled as she sipped quietly. Wait, were Dave and Jade holding hands?! John stood up and set down his tea.

"Strider what are your intentions with my sister!" He found himself shouting.

"Whoa there Egderp. That wording was way out of character. What do you mean?" he asked calmly.

"I mean why the hell are you holding hands with Jade Harley, also known as my sister, also known as off limits to bros!" he screamed angrily. Jade quickly pulled her hand away from Dave's. Just as he'd suspected. Rose wasn't shocked. She had known. Jade shot up and wrapped her arms around John.

"John! Please don't be mad, i was going to tell you this morning, but you were so upset about.." She trailed off. John looked away, fighting back tears.

"Whatever." He whispered. Nepeta sprung up and wrapped John in a tight hug and Jade let go. She purred as he hugged her back. Tears came and Nepeta looked shocked when she saw them. John couldn't stifle back a laugh.

"What's wrong Kitty?" He asked, still upset. Nepeta reached out a gloved hand and poked his tear. She pulled back.

"What color.. uh blood do you have?" She asked innocently.

"Red?" He said confused. She hissed and ran away.

"What is wrong with your tears?" She asked accusingly. John stole glance to Dave who was hugging a crying Jade. He felt a pang of guilt go through him. He never wanted to make Jade cry. But she hid something that was important, and it had hurt him. John didn't even know how to answer Nepeta's question, because he had no idea what the question even meant. And on top of all that, Dad. He felt like his head was about to explode. He couldn't take it anymore, so he screamed to let out his frustration, and turned and ran for the stairs. He heard the room below go silent, but he didn't care. They had caused this. No they didn't He was wrong. He had brought it upon himself. He slipped down the stairs and felt his head hit the ground. All he saw was black.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Notes: Wow. you guys are awesome. Okay. Well without farther to do: Jade Harley pov for the win! :#3

Jade screamed as her brother's body hit the ground. She let go of Dave and ran over to do anything possible to help him. She shook him.

"John please wake up I'm so sorry! John please be okay!" She whimpered as she took his hand. Dave was already there, kneeling down.

He had one arm slung around Jade's shoulders, the other checking John's pulse. Did he even know how pulse could be checked? Maybe. But he wasn't a professional, and Jade had to make sure John was okay. Dave hugged Jade and stood up. Rose was hovering a few feet nearby, and Nepeta was crying on the floor. Wait were those tears green? What the hell is up with that!

"He's knocked out cold. He didn't seem to break his neck. But maybe his arm. I'm no doctor." Dave said. Jade tried to hold back the tears. At least he was alive. A small voice filled with tears spoke.

"My meowrail is a doctor." The whole room turned to look at little Nepeta with green tear stains down her face. She looked so pitiful. Rose smiled at Dave and Jade and turned back to Nepeta. She walked towards her and squatted down next to her. She started cooing and whispering to her. Nepeta started laughing and whispering back. Rose nodded and hugged her.

"What do you think they are talking about, Dave?" Jade asked. Dave shrugged as he held Jade's hand tighter.

"Don't know sweetheart. But don't worry. Rose has a way with kids." He smiled. He really loved his sister. Just as she loved John. Her eyes welled with tears again. Her poor brother. He just wanted to protect her. Rose Finally stood back up.

"Come on, they're just down the street! I'll stay here with John, since I'm not the most sober person right now." She winked. "Nepeta said she'll take you there." She finished.

"Thanks Rosie, but that wine is off limits to you." Dave said pulling Jade gracefully up. Nepeta stood as well.

"Let's go!" She said bouncing up and down.

They were in the abandoned warehouse down the street. Jade was a bit nervous, considering she was about to meet a bunch of aliens, well Trolls. She squeezed Dave's hand and he squeezed it back. They had taken John's SUV because 12 trolls would not fit into a small car. They pulled into the back field and Nepeta sprung up.

"Oh they must be so worried about me I've been gone for days!" She said all of sudden seeming nervous. "I was.. supposed to be hunting for them." She said sadly.

"You ready?" Jade asked looking back at her. Nepeta's little head bobbed up and down, causing her hat to come loose and forcing her to reach up and pull it down. Jade breathed in hard, and held it for a few seconds. She let it out, and before she had the chance to change her mind, she quickly reached over and pulled the door handle. Nepeta was struggling to mimic Jade's actions. Jade smiled and opened the door from the outside. Nepeta was out in 3 seconds and was bouncing around, singing. Dave was already out of the car too, and reaching for Jade's hand. She looked at him as their hands meshed together, and he mouthed the words "I Love You". Jade smiled and wished she could return them, but she was so upset about John and his reaction to it all, so she just gave him a quick peck on the lips instead.

"Lead the way, Nep." Dave said still smiling at Jade. She bounced through the field and she disappeared. Jade looked at Dave confused. Then up popped a little blue hat and head as she giggled. "Come on guys!" She said still giggling. Jade sauntered over and saw that in the ground was what looked like a tornado shelter. That didn't make sense, they didn't get tornadoes here? Jade decided to blow it off as warehouse storage and took ahold of Dave's hand again.

They descended down the stairs together following Nepeta's tail. They reached the last stair and Nepeta stopped. There was a door and Nepeta knocked three times. A particularly angry sounding voice came through.

"Password?" It said. Nepeta giggled as she said the password.

"If i hate myself so much, why don't i hatemarry myself?" she said still laughing. Jade was confused. What kind of password was that, and where did it come from? The door opened and an extremely grumpy, tired, and short troll was there.

"It's about time you got your ass back here."


End file.
